dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Grayson (Earth-25)
History Powers and Abilities Abilities * Acrobatics: Talon was a acrobatic prodigy who was part of the "Flying Graysons" act, who were well known for conducting acrobatic acts without a net. As a result of his skill, he garnered success for Haly's Circus. * Espionage * Firearms: Talon is an expert marksman and is highly skilled in the use of firearms. * Genius Level Intellect: Being trained by the Owl of Gotham himself in various fields, Talon is shown to have a naturally high level of intelligence, though not as high as Owlman's own. ** Tactical Analysis: Talon was taught in various fields by Owlman and as a result, is a capable tactician. In addition to that, he is skilled in reading the body motions of others, using this skill to aid in defeating multiple armed opponents and anticipate an opponent's next move. ** Disguise: Taught by Alfred Pennyworth in acting, Talon is proficient in the art of disguise. ** Escapology ** Investigation ** Leadership ** Physics ** Tracking * Indomitable Will * Intimidation * Martial Arts: Before even being formally trained, Talon possessed limited skill in hand-to-hand combat. After being trained mercilessly by Owlman in martial arts, his skills impressed the likes of Lady Shiva and Cheshire. He has even been able to match his mentor. ** Eskrima ** Stick Fighting * Peak Human Condition: Through years of extensive and intensive training, Talon has achieved the peak of human perfection both mentally & physically. * Seduction * Stealth * Swordsmanship * Throwing: Trained by Owlman, Talon is proficient in throwing objects. He has often thrown his eskrima sticks to incapacitate his opponents. He has even done the same with the use of a police officer's dropped gun. * Weaponry: Due to his training with Owlman, Talon is well versed in many melee weapons such as staffs, eskrima sticks, and bladed weaponry such as swords. Paraphernalia Equipment * Talon Suit: Talon's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. He also has variants of his costume in which one his stylized red "wings" reach only to his shoulders, another to his wrists, and one in which has hip and finger stripes. His suit houses various hidden compartments for his gadgetry such as smoke pellets, fire extinguishing pellets, wing-dings, and small bombs. The fingertips of the suit also enable him to use a needle in which can give chemical analysis and even sport lockpicks from his fingertips. ** Talon's Domino Mask: The mask is shaped just like his throwing claws. It has various capabilities such as being able to track the GPS coordinates of a cellphone, thermal vision, detect radio waves, and being capable of giving detailed analysis of scenes and fights. ** Talon's Gauntlets: Hidden within secret compartments lies Talon's gadgetry, in which a great majority seems to be hidden. He has various gadgetry in his gauntlets such as binoculars and it is occasionally used to store his Eskrima Sticks. His gauntlets can also shoot remote bombs, a sonic device with his ear dampeners, and a grapple line. Transportation * Taloncycle Weapons * Eskrima Sticks: Personalized by Talon himself, his Eskrima sticks are dual fighting baton-like sticks. He also later upgraded it in which they could shoot a grappling line, and even hold some smoke bombs. ** Electro-Blast: Talon's Eskrima sticks are capable of emitting high voltages of electricity. * Throwing Claws Notes Trivia Related Links Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth-25 Category:Batman Family members Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-25 Characters Category:Intimidation Category:Investigation Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Public Identity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Acrobatics Category:Espionage Category:Firearms Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Disguise Category:Escapology Category:Leadership Category:Physics Category:Tracking Category:Indomitable Will Category:Martial Arts Category:Eskrima Category:Stick Fighting Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Seduction Category:Stealth Category:Swordsmanship Category:Throwing Category:Weaponry Category:Electro-Blast Category:Americans